What Happens in a Hotel Room
by monkiimax
Summary: Kurt and Blaine used to love each other. But not anymore. They can share one last night together. But what happens when a name appears in order to ruin everything for the good.This name is something that hurts Blaine to the core. This name is enough to bring guilt to Kurt. This name is enough to make Kurt realize he is no better that Blaine because at the end, he is a cheater too.


_**Hello, so this story it´s based on the Glee episode "I do" and the song from Marina and the Diamonds "Lies" (I uses some of it´s lyrics but in some parts I changed some stuff to make it according to the story). I tried to describe a sex scene even though it´s not explicit (this is my first attempt to try to write onem so be gentle with me). **_

_**Warnings: This is a sad story, this has a sad ending. It´s not supposed to be a sweet Klaine story. **_

_**So you have been warned and if you want to keep reading I**__** hope you enjoy the story.**_

**_I don´t own anything (song, show and characters)_**

* * *

_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?  
What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

I was so ashamed but I didn´t cared. His lips caressed my neck and my collar bones, just the way I like. His hands were on my hips, running up and down through all my chest and stomach. My hands were making a mess of his shirt. My legs were tangled around his and there was no space separating us. Just like the old times.

I opened my eyes and stared at the roof as he kept kissing and touching. I thought about the whole day. First, the make out outside the church, then the talk with Tina and her unwanted confession, the song Blaine and I shared and finally that exact moment.

Blaine, the one that knew exactly where to touch and how to, was my first love. He was my first kiss. He was my first time. He was especial but he had hurt me. He had cheated on my just some months ago. I bit his shoulder as he started caressing my lower part of my hip. Damn, maybe he was a lair but he was amazing at this.

"You remember?" he hissed in my ear. I moaned as only response. "Cause I do."

I wanted to cry. If Adam knew what I was doing right now he would be heartbroken. I had a flash back from when Blaine admitted his cheating. I couldn´t do this. I couldn´t do this to Adam. It was unfair when Blaine did it and so it was now.

I was a cheater!

I was cheating on Adam!

"Blaine?" I sighed. Blaine kept kissing me. I wondered if he hadn´t listened me or he was just ignoring me.

I took some deep breathes and then closed my eyes. My emotions were as overwhelming as my physical responses to Blaine´s touches. I wanted to enjoy this moment but images of Adam kept haunting me; his charming smile whenever he told me sweet and encouraging thing, his voice when he sang to me, his hands caressing my cheek, his arms hugging me, his lips slightly touching mine.

"Adam." I whispered as I felt Blaine entering me. My nails dug in Blaine´s back but he didn´t mind. He didn´t mind I moaned another boy´s name. He didn´t minded or he didn´t cared or he didn´t even noticed.

"You are so beautiful." He told me but it wasn´t his voice anymore. It was Adam.

With my eyes still closed I imagined Adam´s hands playing with _Kurt Jr. _I imagined him kissing my neck. I imagined… everything.

"Kurt." he shouted as his rhythm became faster and erratic. I opened my eyes and I saw Blaine smiling at me. His lips captured mine and I had to kiss back. No, I kissed back because I wanted. I kissed him back because I am a cheater. I kissed him back because I am an unfaithful guy who doesn´t deserve to have a gorgeous boy in New York waiting for him.

He hit my sweet spot and I lost it. I didn´t care if Blaine was pissed off with me later. I screamed Adam´s name again. This time it was louder. This time I wanted him to hear.

He didn´t slowed down, he didn´t said anything. He took my by the hair and pulled my head closer to his. I couldn´t breathe because he didn´t let him. My legs hugged his hips as my hands pulled his shoulders closer. I opened my eyes once more and I saw Blaine staring at me.

Blue met brown.

Guilt met hurt.

Love met hate.

He bit my lip until he made it bleed. One of his hands grabbed my arm so tightly I wondered if he was planning on making a bruise. That was it. He wanted to mark me! I knew it the moment he gave me that smile, the smile he always gave me when he was planning some naughty or evil. I gave him the same smile and then I bit his neck. Two can play the same game.

He moaned as his nails scratched my back. Damn, why he had to be sexy when he made those noises?

He pushed me against the bed and stopped moving. I gasped wanting him to keep moving. He giggled and then he kissed my forehead and he caressed the lower part of my body slowly. He was teasing me.

"Who is Adam?" he purred. I huffed. "Is that the name of your new _New York boyfriend_?"

"What if it was." I answered back with a fake smile on my lips. He put my hands up my head and kissed me, slowly.

"That is the name of the guy you are cheating on?" He mocked.

I sighed and looked away. Blaine laughed a little more.

"Ironic, don´t you think?"

I rolled my head annoyed. I wanted to finish this up. I wanted this guilt to go away and Blaine didn´t let me.

"Let´s just finish this up." I said maybe too harsh.

Blaine smile disappeared. He looked away and then let go my hands. I couldn´t look him in the eye anymore. I knew he was heartbroken. Months before watching Blaine suffer could have been at least enjoyable. Now, it was just depressing. He moved away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up too and stared at his back. I looked at the bite mark I had left on his right shoulder and the trace of my nails on is lower back.

"This really doesn´t mean anything to you?" He was staring at the closed window. His whole body language showed tension and discomfort.

"Why should I care, we are nothing but two buds helping each other." I quoted him.

"What happened to the whole romance and cheesy stuff you used to tell me on high school?"

"I think I just grow up." he turned to see me over his shoulder but immediately turned to stare at the wall again. "Or maybe you caused all this." I don´t know from where that came from. All I knew was that is was something I had stuck on my chest since Christmas, when I made the same mistake with the same guy.

"Don´t you dare to blame me about this whole mess!" he screamed at me as he jumped from the bed and frowned at me. His eyes were teary but not from sadness. He was frustrated, and so was I.

"You were the one that cheated on me!" I screamed back. "You were the one who messed everything up!"

"Don´t act as if you were free from sin Mr. Hummel because you are no better than me!"

I took the sheets and covered myself. I looked away but Blaine didn´t let me. He took my chin and made me look at him.

"You are a cheater too." his voice sounded so hard and sharp. He had the intention to hurt and he was succeeding. "You are the same slut I am."

I slapped him. I slapped him so hard my hand hurt and he fell to the ground with his hand covering his pounding cheek. I was hyperventilating and shaking. He looked at me with broken eyes and I saw some tears fall from his hazel eyes.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

We both turned to see the hotel´s phone ringing. I took some deeps breathes and then hung up the telephone.

"Yes?"

"_Good morning Mr. Anderson. My name is Amanda and I calling you because of your request of waking you up at 5:30." _A soft girl´s voice said from the other line.

I rubbed my eyes and then looked over the window. She was right, the sunrise was near and I had a flight to take.

"Thank you."

Blaine stood up from the floor and threw my stuff to the bed. I took my underwear and put it on without taking the sheet off. He put his pijama´s bottom part without any underwear and then sat on a chair at the other end of the room. I finished clothing. He didn´t move or look at me. I walked towards the door but before I stopped to leave something over Blaine´s luggage. It was a necklace. A necklace he gave to me when I left Lima.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

I sniggered. "Bullshit."

"Would it have been better if I had never told you anything about Elli?"

So that was the name he didn´t told me that night.

"Of course."

He turned to see me and our eyes met again, one pair drowned in tears while the other seemed calm and cold.

"If you had kept your moth closed I wouldn´t have an Adam at New York waiting for me."

He bit his lip and looked down.

"So you are going to keep this as a secret? Me as a secret?"

I opened the door and took some fresh air before answering.

"No, I am planning to keep this night as a bad memory, as a lesson of something that I should never do again." I stepped out the room and closed the door behind me. I heard him scream and then something crashing inside the room. I closed my eyes and leaned over the door. I let some tears fall from my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand.

_You were too proud to say that you had made a mistake._

_I am too proud to say that I´ve made a mistake.  
You and I are cowards to the end.  
I didn't wanna admit but we cannot gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like anymore.  
No, you are not the guy that I used to love._

_Why do we have to keep pretending everythind is the same?_

_I don´t want to know, I don´t want to know anymore._

* * *

_**Please don´t hate me to make them walk apart at the end. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave your reviews. **_


End file.
